


The Emperor's Boy

by clingykeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Keith's got a penis and a vagina because I say so, Leg Humping, Lotor is a good Dad TM, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Oral Sex, Protective Lotor (Voltron), Pseudo-Incest, Vaginal Sex, how is that not a tag yet, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clingykeith/pseuds/clingykeith
Summary: Lotor finds a small human during his brief time on Earth and decides to take him in. They live together peacefully for a while, until suddenly the boy presents as an Omega.Or: a Lotor raises Keith AU: but make it horny
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 350





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! Couple of things:
> 
> -If you've read my other fic (first of all ty), Lotor is totally different here! He's actually a decent guy in this one lmao  
> -Keith's age is ambiguous and that's on purpose. ~Imagine what you want~  
> \--I will say now tho that there isn't any sexual interaction until Keith is several years older
> 
> First chapter is just some setup. No smuts :( but Keith is cute

In the early stages of conquering the planet Earth, Lotor was in the desert, looking for the Blue Lion. Instead, what he found was a small human walking with purpose across the dusty ground. He was rather sickly looking; thin and pale, with dark messy hair and large eyes. Lotor wasn’t an expert on humans, but it seemed like this one was too small to be alone without a pack or parent. Intrigued, Lotor followed him, careful not to be seen.

He was eventually lead to a cave on a cliff side quite a way off from the small shack the boy had started from. Inside, the walls were covered in markings—these looked just like—but how—

“Who are you?” came a small voice several feet ahead of him. Lotor looked up to find the boy holding a knife out with shaky arms. “You look weird.”

Lotor could plainly see that the poor thing was frightened. He held up his hands. “My name is Lotor. I mean no harm. Do you… know what this place is?”

“That’s a weird name.” The boy said, lowering his knife. “I dunno. I jus’ like it here. ‘s nice.”

Lotor hummed, looking the human up and down, noticing a familiar yellow tinge to the boy’s eyes, and that knife looked an awful lot like… “Where are your caregivers?”

“Don’ have any.” The boy said as he sat down, leaning against the rocky wall.

Curious. As far as he knew, this was the first time the Galra had come to Earth, so why did it seem like…?

“Do you… mind if I sit as well? I’m rather tired from the walk.”

The boy shrugged. “Sure. Whatever.” And pulled out a pad of paper and a utensil from his bag, along with a handheld light, which he held between his teeth as he began scribbling. Lotor sat across from him, pulling out his communicator and typing a quick message back to his crew.

The two of them sat quietly for a long while, the only sound was the wind outside and the soft scratching on the boy’s paper.

Lotor cleared his throat. “What is your name?”

The boy shifted his stare to look at Lotor skeptically. “What’s it to you?”

“I gave you mine, seems only fair.”

The human’s eyes narrowed. “It’s Keith.”

Lotor hummed. “That’s a weird name.” He echoed the boy’s comment from earlier.

Keith gave a small smile at that, before returning his focus to his paper.

They met at the cave again the next day. And the day after. And the day after that; Keith scribbling away while Lotor took readings of the cave markings. The two would chat a bit throughout. Lotor found that the human was wickedly funny. The boy seemed to be warming up to him as well, sharing a detail here and there about his past: Not fitting in with other kids, or never having known his mother. Lotor empathized with these things and shared his own experiences as well.

It wasn’t until Keith mentioned a particular incident where he overheard his father— before he passed—in a conversation with the father of a boy he’d just been in a fight with, that Lotor’s suspicions were confirmed.

“The man said stuff about how my eyes ‘weren’t normal’ and how the spot where I bit him was bleeding like crazy and that there’s no way a human could have done that.” Keith had a far off look in his eye as he spoke. “My dad tried to tell him that he was seeing things, but he wasn’t having it. That was right before we moved to the shack.” Keith looked up at Lotor. “I know I _felt_ different when I was hitting Lucas, but…” He trailed off. “Sorry, that was probably weird.”

The boy was a half-breed. Just like him. The knowledge only reinforced his fondness for the boy. He told Keith that it wasn’t weird at all, and that he was sorry if he ever felt like he was strange or broken. Keith smiled at that, and changed the subject to an interesting lizard he’d seen the other day.

It wasn’t until Keith had mentioned some strange lights in the sky that Lotor grew anxious. The human lived so far out from civilization he wasn’t seeing the events around the rest of the globe, had no idea that his race was being taken over by—well, Lotor. If he was seeing lights now, it wouldn’t be too long until the rest of them came.

“Keith?”

“Yea?” he said around a mouthful of flashlight, his eyes not leaving his paper.

“Your feelings… about feeling different. I don’t believe they are… unfounded.”

Keith put his utensil down and pulled the light from his mouth, looking over to Lotor. He didn’t say anything, just waited for him to continue.

Lotor cleared his throat. “You can clearly tell that I am not human, yes?” Keith nodded. “I’m from a planet very far away, I’m part of a race called the Galra, but only half.” He tucked a long strand of white hair behind his ear nervously. “And I believe that you may be as well. Half Galra. And that you only appear human due to the pressure to belong among humans, just as I do not appear to look much like the other part of my heritage due to pressure to belong among Galra.”

“H-how—” The boy’s eyes were so wide, an expression more curious than fearful.

“You mentioned feeling different and dangerous when you’re angry. You’ve never seen your mother, but she gave you that blade, yes?” Lotor nodded to the knife Keith had lying beside him. The boy nodded. “The symbol on it, it’s in the Galran language. It means ‘knowledge.’”

The boy reached over and picked up the blade, running tiny fingers over the marking on it. He didn’t say anything.

“I never got to learn about the other part of my heritage before their legacy was destroyed. But I could help you learn about yours.” Lotor continued. “You could come with me.” Keith looked up at him, his eyes were wet. “I could teach you everything, the language, the history. I could teach you how to fight properly. You’d never be hungry again. I’d take care of you.”

Keith bit his lip, looking at the knife, then towards the mouth of the cave, then back at Lotor.

“Okay.”

Lotor brightened. “Yes? You’ll come with me?”

“Yeah. Don’t really got much goin’ for me here, so…”

“That’s excellent, Keith. Is it alright if we leave immediately? Do you need to pack your things?”

Keith nodded, and started putting his items back in is bag. “Yeah. I just need some stuff from the shack.”

Keith brought Lotor inside the shack—though he had to duck his head under the low ceiling—and began throwing some more things into his bag: a photo of his father, an extra pad of paper and pencils, and two well-worn books; one called _A Wrinkle in Time_ and a much thinner one called _The Ugly Duckling._ He slung the backpack over his narrow shoulders and grabbed a stuffed toy that must have been meant to resemble an Earth animal Lotor didn’t recognize.

“Okay. I’m ready.”

“Wonderful, let me just quickly…” Lotor pulled out his communicator and sent off the coordinates to the Blue Lion. “There. Alright, I’ve got my speeder hidden not too far from here, this way.” And the two began walking, Keith grabbing Lotor’s index finger with a tiny fist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lotor get settled in their life together, Lotor begins his struggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no smuts :( next update  
> Keith's still cute tho

Keith had gotten tired from the walk to the speeder, so Lotor carried him onto the main ship. He’d received plenty of raised eyebrows from the crew on his walk to his quarters; the sight of their fearsome Emperor holding a human child seemed like a mismatch. 

The boy starts to stir right as Lotor gets to his quarters, and the Galra places him gently on the edge of his bed. As Keith looked blearily around at the violet-tinted room and smacked his lips, Lotor starts to pull extra sheets and blankets and pillows from a nearby cupboard and create a makeshift nest of sorts. He considered putting Keith in a separate room altogether, but he simply didn’t trust his guards to not harm him. They’re trained to handle prisoners, not… whatever Keith was.

He felt a little silly shifting blankets around, while often Alphas like himself assisted Omegas in creating nests, he’d hardly imagine they got this _fussed_ about it. It just seemed like the boy had never really had a comfortable place to stay, and Lotor wanted to at least give him a proper nest until other arrangements could be—

A thought struck him. Would Keith present later on? But he was fairly certain humans didn’t have secondary genders, and even if they did, Lotor had no idea how that would play into when Keith presented. He didn’t even know how old Keith was.

Lotor helped Keith take off his backpack and shoes while he rubbed his sleepy eyes. He showed the boy to the washroom and helped him clean himself before bed (though Keith didn’t need much, his ‘help’ mostly consisting of turning on faucets that Keith was too short to reach).

He didn’t have any clothes for Keith to wear to bed – he’ll have some traditional Galran children’s clothing made tomorrow– so he simply gave the boy a pillowcase with some holes cut into it and an apology. Keith seemed to find it funny, though.

The boy let out a small yawn and made his way over to his little bed on the floor. He’d curled up and nestled himself amongst the purple sheets in with ease. Lotor kneeled on the floor beside him for a moment. He hesitated before reaching a hand down to run through the boy’s hair, stroking a thumb along the curve of his skull. The boy wiggled a little into the touch and popping a thumb into his mouth, purring. Did humans purr?

Just as the boy was about to fall into sleep, he murmured around a wet thumb: “ank you, Loto’.”

Lotor continued to gaze at the boy’s peaceful sleeping form for a while after he’d fallen asleep.

He’d already gotten a plain set of Galran children’s clothing: a loose-fitting, slightly cropped black top with a pair of high-waisted purple shorts that cinched just above the knee, which he looked positively _adorable_ in.

They ate breakfast, Keith poking nervously at the slices of kupir fruit before licking tentatively. His eyes lit up at the taste and inhaled the rest of what was on his plate. Lotor looked on fondly and offered him a pastry.

They spent much of the morning on the floor looking at Lotor’s tablet as he began to teach Keith the basics of the Galran alphabet. Initially Keith was on the floor beside him, but their height difference was becoming difficult so he was moved to sit in Lotor’s lap.

Keith was a natural, even catching on to the complex clicking sounds that a full-blooded human didn’t have the capability to produce. His eyes bright and smiling with each small victory. It made Lotor’s heart ache in the most pleasant way.

Eventually, he had to leave the boy and attend to much less sunny business. He’d given Keith a simple assignment based on his lesson, along with some food for while he was away, promising to be back very soon. Keith seemed a little nervous about him going, but didn’t fight him on it.

He returned a few vargas later, after having overseen the work currently being done on Earth. Keith was exactly as he had expected him to be, curled up in his little nest with his focus on his paper. He looked up when the door opened, face brightening instantly.

“Lotor!” He cried, setting his things down to rush over and hug the man’s leg. Lotor smiled and stroked the boy’s hair.

“Hello, Keith. It’s good to see you, too. Let me get this armor off and I’ll go over your assignment, hm?” Keith nodded excitedly.

Lotor stripped himself of his armor at the doorway and then made to the washroom to change from his flight suit into his more comfortable sleeveless top and loose pants, throwing his hair up into a bun.

He came back out and picked up the tablet. “Now, let’s see how you’ve done, hm?" Keith was giving him an odd look. "What?”

“Your hair looks pretty like that.” The boy said plainly.

Lotor brought a hand up to tuck a stray strand behind a pointed ear. “Oh. Um, thank you, Keith.” Keith just smiled at him.

Lotor cleared his throat and sat down on the floor where they’d been this morning, Keith immediately worming his way under his arm and back into his lap again. The bigger man hummed as he scrolled through the letters he’d had Keith draw.

“These are very good, Keith.” He said honestly, Keith beaming at the praise. “There’s just a few tricky ones I’d like to point out—“

The two studied like that until Lotor saw Keith’s eyes getting heavy. “Maybe it’s time we go to sleep, little one.” He said, stroking the boy’s hair.

Keith nodded, moving to crawl out of Lotor’s lap. He changed and got ready for bed in the washroom along with Lotor, putting on his new burgundy sleep shorts. He paused before he left to the main room, tugging on Lotor’s pants for his attention.

“I like it here.” He said. “You’re really nice.”

Lotor managed to not let his face give away how funny he thought the statement was; no one Lotor had ever met would have described him as ‘really nice’ unless he had a blaster to their head. But his heart was softened by the sincerity in the boy’s face and his voice.

He ran a hand through Keith’s hair. “I’m glad, little one. You deserve to be comfortable.” Keith smiled at him and hugged his leg again, rubbing a plump cheek into the soft fabric of Lotor’s pants before leaving to go lie down, Lotor following not long after.

\--------------

It had been a while now since Lotor had taken Keith in. Earth had been totally taken over and was now a trading post for the Empire, and Keith had grown much taller in the time Lotor’s had him, his head now coming up a bit shy of Lotor’s hip.

His studies had been coming along excellently, Lotor was not a patient man by any means and he had worried about his abilities as an instructor, but Keith was so bright and eager to learn that it made him a joy to teach.

They’d added combat training to their curriculum, when Keith began to show an increase an energy— likely due to finally having a sufficient diet—nothing too intense, just some simple strength and speed training along with some basic forms. They had just finished up a session —Keith sweaty and tired out, Lotor slightly less so— and were walking back to their room. Lotor was grateful that Keith either didn't notice or simply didn't mind the odd looks they got from other Galra as they passed by.

He’d been hearing the rumors going around, and while Lotor considered himself to be above whatever low-lives were saying about him, he still found himself making a bit of a show in giving harsher punishments for failures or being more ruthless in battle—just to prove he had _not_ gone _soft._

The two of them returned to Lotor’s quarters, Keith tired and ready for bed. The two of them showered together and got ready for sleep, Keith going to his nest after giving Lotor a hug goodnight.

Lotor awoke in the night to a small voice saying his name. He blinked his eyes open.

“Lotor?” Keith said again.

Lotor sat up to look at the boy standing beside his bed. “What is it, Keith? Is something wrong?”

Keith looks down at his feet. Lotor notices the redness on his face like he’d been crying. “I had a nightmare.” He looks so ashamed of himself. “I—I thought I could go back to sleep—but I can’t and I don’t know—”

“Shh, it’s ok, darling.” Lotor moves a hand over to cup Keith’s cheek. “You can join me and sleep here, if that would make you feel better.” It’s something that he had read is commonly done for human children. It would just be a one-time, or perhaps occasional thing.

Keith sniffs and wipes his nose with the back of his hand. “Really?”

“Of course, Keith.” Lotor pats the bed beside him, and Keith climbs in, immediately pressing the whole line of his body against Lotor, tiny arms moving to wrap around his bicep.

The boy pressed his nose to Lotor’s skin, sighing contentedly, purring. “Goodnight, Daddy.”

Lotor’s breathing stops for a moment. He of course knew what the word meant, but it just took him by surprise. It made him feel… strange, at first, but he supposed he had taken on a paternal role for Keith. And ultimately, he was happy to know that the boy felt comfortable enough to use such an affectionate term for him. He fell asleep soon after.

Lotor awoke the next morning to something warm curled against his chest. When he opened his eyes and got his bearings, he’d realized that he and Keith had shifted in the night. Lotor was now lying on his side with his arms wrapped securely around the boy, who was curled up towards his chest, head tucked under Lotor’s chin. He couldn’t quite see him from this angle, but the feeling of Keith sleeping peacefully against him was lovely.

Keith woke up shortly after Lotor, big violet eyes blinking into consciousness. He shifted onto his back to look up at Lotor. “Mm, g’morning,” He said with a sleepy smile.

Lotor smiled back. “Good morning, little one.” He gave Keith a kiss on the forehead before he moved to get up, Keith whining a little at the loss of heat. “Did you sleep alright?” He called from the bathroom.

Keith sat up and rubbed at his eyes. “Yeah, a lot better. Thank you, Daddy.”

Lotor nearly dropped his hairbrush. “Of course, little one. Now, get dressed and let’s prepare for your lesson today, hm?”

Lotor had thought that Keith sleeping in his bed would not be a regular occurrence. Lotor had been foolish. When time for bed came that evening, Keith had hopped right into Lotor’s bed. The man had almost stopped him and told him to go back to his own, but his bed was plenty large for both of them; and if Lotor was being honest with himself, it was the best he’d slept in centuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you get called Daddy and you're just never the same again


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes into heat and Lotor has a crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: threats of violence

Keith had been with Lotor now for several deca-pheobs. A lot had changed, he had grown to be eye level with Lotor’s navel, and his hair had grown longer and longer and he now usually wore it in a braid or a bun like Lotor. He and Lotor spoke to each other in Galran about as much as they did in English. He had filled out a bit more, his thin frame now slightly more substantial. He was still absolutely puny but Galra standards, and likely would always be.

But the biggest change had been that through living amongst other Galra, Keith’s overall appearance had begun to shift. His canines became sharper, his eyes more yellow. His black hair began taking on a purple tinge to it. He was beautiful, and these changes made Lotor’s chest swell with pride; it was like a physical manifestation of Keith connecting to his Galra heritage.

Keith was doing so good that Lotor had completely forgotten about the possibility that he could present whenever reached sexual maturity. In fact, he’d neglected to discuss the “birds and the bees” with Keith at all. He’d only begun taking rut suppressants when he took Keith in, simply because he was afraid of scaring the child, but he never spoke to him about it.

These short-sighted errors came to bite Lotor when he woke up one night to the smell of _heat._

The two had rolled apart in the night, and now Keith was wiggling and whining in his sleep, blanket thrown off, rubbing his thighs together; which were soaked with slick, shorts completely ruined.

Keith was an Omega. And stars, he smelled _so good._ But Lotor was nothing if not disciplined and controlled; he may be an Alpha, but he wasn’t an _animal._

Lotor’s brain scrambled for what to do. He knew by Galran standards once an Omega has their first heat they were legal to consent; but based on his research humans were a poorly evolved species that developed sexually long before they fully developed mentally. And of course, now Keith was completely out of his mind and couldn’t give his true input, he just wanted to be bred, but he didn’t even know what that meant. Not to mention that Keith viewed him as a father; and while sexual relations with family members was a common practice with the Galra to help each other through heat and rut, it was heavily frowned upon among humans.

Lotor settled on simply pulling the boy in close to him, tucking Keith’s nose in to his neck, allowing him to scent him. Keith woke up during this and settled down considerably; still quivering and probably frightened, but no longer feeling alone. Lotor’s strong Alpha scent provided a comforting sense of security and safety.

They laid there together for a long while until Lotor sensed that the wave had passed. He pushed some of Keith’s sweaty hair back from his forehead. “Let’s get you cleaned up and changed into some new shorts.” The boy nodded, breathing still heavy and eyes still closed.

Keith showered alone, finally tall enough to reach the switch by himself, while Lotor changed their bedsheets and blanket and laid out a towel under where they would both be in a few doboshes, he cursed himself for not being able to help Keith create a nest under the time pressure. He was just ordering some food to their room when he heard Keith cry out in the bathroom.

Lotor came rushing in, finding that Keith’s next wave had hit and taken him by surprise. He’d gotten his new shorts on, but had slipped and fallen and just barely caught himself on the counter. Lotor scooped him up and carried him back to their bed, where he held him tightly, stroking his hair while Keith whined and cried for something he didn’t understand.

“Shh, darling. I’ll explain this when it’s all over. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.” Lotor whispered to him, petting his hair and stroking his fingers over Keith’s already sweaty back. “I’m so sorry, Keith. You’re okay. You’re going to be okay.”

There was a buzz at the door. Ah, the food. He moved to go get it and Keith immediately started to panic, not wanting to be away from Lotor. He scooped Keith up with one arm and held him on his hip, Keith’s face firmly pressed into his scent gland, and made their way over to the door.

An attendant handed Lotor the supplies and food, giving him a raised eyebrow and a suggestive smirk at the look of the half-dressed Omega in heat clinging to the Emperor. Lotor’s nostrils flared, staring the man down. “If you breathe one word of this to anyone, I will cut out your tongue _personally_.” He hissed.

The man’s face immediately fell. “Of course, My Lord. Have a good night, My Lord.” And scurried off.

Lotor set the supplies down near the bed and climbed back into it, sitting up against the headboard with Keith cradled against his chest. Keith paws at Lotor’s shirt, clearly frustrated, and Lotor takes the hint to remove it. Skin to skin contact is better.

Lotor leans his head back as he cards his fingers through Keith’s hair and caresses his back. The boy smells incredible. Lotor is grateful that he is not a weaker man, or he may have seriously frightened the poor boy, or god forbid _hurt him._

Keith slowly began to come down again after some time. “Wh-what’s happening to me?” he said quietly into Lotor’s neck, afraid.

Lotor couldn’t repress his shiver. “You’re in heat. It’s something that some Galra experience. I can explain more of the intricacies when it’s all over in a day or two.”

“This goes on for _days?”_ Keith whined, pushing up to look at Lotor directly. “Lotor, I can’t—it _hurts._ ”

“Shh, I know, I know it does, darling.” Lotor rubbed his hands over the little one’s upper arms. “But the first waves are usually the worst, and get calmer as they go. You’re almost through the thick of it. You’re doing so good.” Keith moaned at the praise, and Lotor felt a gush of the boy’s slick splurt out of him and into his shorts where they were pressed to his thigh. It seemed like the next wave was here.

“Feels so _gross—_ and I need—I need—”

“Shh, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” Lotor cooed, gently rocking the boy in his arms.

Keith moaned again, the motion having stimulated his groin. The boy tried to replicate the feeling, now awkwardly grinding against Lotor’s leg.

Oh no, no, rocking was a bad move, no— “Keith, I don’t think that’s—”

But Keith was beyond language, humping desperately until his moans came to a high-pitched cry and a “Daddy…” as he ejaculated into his shorts. He slumped against Lotor, breathing heavily.

Keith having sated himself for now, Lotor moved to get up and grab a washcloth and another pair of shorts and a clean towel, quickly wiping Keith down and changing him; trying to be as clinical as possible with the actions while sporting a throbbing erection himself. He rolled Keith over and switched the towel and rolled him back, where he then climbed back into bed and held the boy.

“Rest now, Keith. Try to sleep.” Keith only managed an affirmative hum before falling asleep.

\-------------------

Lotor cancelled his plans for the following two quintants, as he needed to stay with his boy. Keith would occasionally move to straddle and hump Lotor’s thigh to climax when he had the energy to, but he mostly resigned himself to simply being held.

Lotor would never dream of comparing his discomfort to the level of agony Keith must have been in, but _ancients_ he was struggling. He’d never considered Keith in any sort of sexual context before _– of course_ he hadn’t – but getting thrown into this situation while being suffocated by that sweet, tempting scent… Not to mention Keith’s near-constant whines and whimpers, wiggling his slick body against Lotor; his only coherent words during waves being “please,” and “Daddy,” or how he sucked on Lotor’s fingers a little too much when he hand-fed him between waves.

Luckily, Lotor was right in that the first waves were the worst, and by the third day of Keith’s heat he had calmed down considerably, even purring more often than not. When the half-human eventually fully came back to himself, he struggled to push himself away from Lotor with weak limbs, embarrassed.

“Are you feeling better?” Lotor asked.

Keith groaned again, lying flat on his back on the other side of the bed, eyes closed. “If by ‘better,’ you mean a different kind of bad, then yeah. I’m better.”

Lotor smiled. “Why don’t you get cleaned up one last time, and we can talk about what that was whenever you are ready?”

Keith nodded and moved to sit up and walked on wobbly legs into the washroom. Lotor changed the sheets – again, stars, Lotor had never even heard of an Omega producing so much slick – and changed himself into a fresh pair of pajamas.

Keith emerged from the washroom, wringing his hair out with a towel, wearing new boxer shorts and a tank top. He climbed up onto the bed at faced Lotor, crossing his legs.

“Alright. I’m ready.” Keith was wincing just slightly, bracing himself for humiliation.

Lotor mirrored Keith’s positon. “You were in heat. It’s something experienced by Galra Omegas. With humans, offspring is produced between a man and a woman, while with Galra, that is done between an Alpha and Omega. I was unsure if you would present as having one of the secondary genders at all, because of your human genes, and as a result neglected to tell you of the possibility until it was too late.”

Keith was squinting at him. “So, like, I’m like, a girl? Do human girls have that heat thing too?”

This was going to be harder than Lotor thought.

After explaining that no, Keith was very much a boy, just an Omegan boy, and what exactly the purpose of a heat was, and why Keith acted the way he did – which was _excruciating_ – Keith said:

“Oh, so that’s why it felt so good when I—”

“Yes, Keith. Well, that’s about the essence of it. Now, we’re a bit behind on your Galran lessons…”

\----------------

Even though Keith’s heat was over, the boy continued to be unusually clingy to Lotor. The half-human had always been affectionate with Lotor, but it became like pulling teeth to leave him to attend to his royal duties. Keith would ask more questions to extend morning lessons longer, Lotor began needing to extract Keith from his body when he gave him hugs before he left, it wasn’t until Keith had started crying as Lotor was about to leave that the man finally caved.

Keith accompanied him about twice a movement, just sitting in Lotor’s lap during meetings or clinging to his leg, nuzzling him. He noticed some of his men eyeing the boy, but usually simply baring his teeth was enough to get them to stop ogling him. There was one occasion where it was not, and Lotor was overcome with rage not only because one of his soilders dared not obey him, but because he couldn’t keep his predatory gaze off of _his Ome_ —Keith. His Keith—That Lotor pushed him up against a wall and holding him by the throat; threatening that if he couldn’t keep his eyes focused on his work he’d gouge them out himself.

Keith had been clinging to his leg all the while, and immediately after Lotor had been afraid he’d frightened the Omega, but Keith only laughed; A sound that had quickly became one of Lotor’s favorites. Later, the boy wouldn’t stop raving about how strong and tough Lotor was. It made the Emperor silently swell with pride.

Of course, this all resulted in Keith’s studies and training slowing down because he was spending more time with Lotor and not practicing, but Lotor just had such a hard time saying no to him. And maybe having Keith around made him feel a little better, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the smut train begins to roll from here, folks. the good stuff's next update


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's heat gets dealt with properly, Lotor is /whipped/

Keith went into heat again about three pheobs later. Lotor had resigned himself now to his duty as a warm, safe body for Keith to desperately grind against for these few days. Not that it bothered him, he quite enjoyed Keith taking his pleasure; perhaps a little too much. Lotor would often hold his hips and help him grind, whispering “That’s it, baby. Doing so good. There you go. Let it all out, darling,” before Keith would squirt all over them both with a broken “ _Daaaddy_ —”

On the last day of Keith’s heat the second time, Keith noticed the wet spot in Lotor’s pants. Keith had been so delectable that Lotor had begun to leak precum not that much earlier. He often did; Keith was just too out of his mind to notice.

The boy put a hand on Lotor’s bulge and then looked up at him. “Daddy? Do you need help, too?”

 _Yes._ “No, no, that’s alright, sweetness. Let’s just take care of you right now.” Lotor smoothed back some of Keith’s sweaty hair and kissed his forehead. Keith looked back down at that lump in the man’s pants. He ran a tiny hand over it, almost longingly, before returning to rubbing himself on Lotor’s leg.

Keith’s second heat ends. They never talk about it.

\-------------------------------

Things continue like this for two more of Keith’s heats. Keith is about a week out from his next one if their guesses are right.

He’s looking quite Galra now: his hair has become a dark purple and his skin tone a pale lavender.

He crawls into bed and snuggles against Lotor, who’s doing some reading on the datapad. “Daddy?”

“Mm?” Lotor doesn’t look up, but brings a hand around the boy.

“I was, um, doing some research. About my heat?”

Lotor tenses for a moment, turning off the datapad and setting it aside before turning to look at the smaller Galra.

“Because I… get this feeling. Down there. Like I want something… inside me?” Keith’s flush continues to grow down his neck. “And I—You didn’t really seem like—like you wanted to talk about it—and I just wanted to be sure I was normal—”

Lotor’s heart breaks, but before he can comfort his boy he continues.

“And I learned that… a lot of Daddies help their kits when they’re in heat?” The little one picks at the skin on his knee. “And I just… why don’t you ever touch me like that? Did I do something wrong?”

Lotor immediately throws his other arm around Keith too, pulling him close and squeezing him. “You have done absolutely nothing wrong, sweetling. I’m so sorry I ever made you feel that way.” He runs a big hand over Keith’s exposed back in calming circles.

“Then why don’t you—”

“I didn’t want you to feel pressured or obligated. But you’re so young, I always wanted to make sure you feel safe first. But I wanted, Keith. I wanted to so bad.”

Keith curled his little fingers in Lotor’s shirt. “When it comes again, will you…? I always feel so empty during it.”

Lotor’s patting Keith’s hair now, stroking it. “Of course. Of course, darling. Whatever you need.”

\------------------------------

Keith goes into heat in the middle of the night again. Lotor stirs awake and holds his boy closer.

“Dadddy—” Keith cries, “It hurts, I need—”

“Shh, sweet boy. I’ve got you.” Lotor shifts, moving in front of Keith, pushing the omega’s legs apart. He’s already soaked. The bigger man peels those wet shorts off the boy and gets his first good look at Keith’s folds. He considers distantly he may have known the boy was an omega sooner if he had gotten a real glimpse of the half-human’s atypical genitals.

He’s hairless, drenched, and throbbing with need. His little cock is straining, his pretty omegan pussy positively _drooling_ with slick. Despite the excessive lubrication, Lotor knows that the little one cannot take his cock just yet. He runs his fingers through the boy’s folds, teasing one at his entrance before pushing in. Keith cries out, more slick splurting out of him.  
  


Lotor groans at the pleasant squeeze around him. When Lotor pulls his finger out, he gives into his temptation and licks the digit, groaning at the taste. He hikes Keith’s hips up, wraps the boy’s scrawny legs around his neck, and buries his face in his boy’s sopping cunt, reinserting a finger.

Keith screams, squirting from his little cock all over his own chest from where he hangs upside down. “Daddy, daddy—feels so good— but I want your—“

Lotor inserts another finger and the boy cuts himself off with a sob. They stay like that for a while, Keith cumming twice more before the wave ends. Lotor makes him drink water and hand feeds him fruit while they wait for the next one; neglecting to fully get the slick off of his fingers, making Keith lap up his own slick.

They follow a similar pattern for the next two waves: Lotor eating Keith’s sweet cunt until the boy is sobbing, working up to four fingers that gently wiggle and press in that tight passage. “Please, Daddy—I need your—your…” The little one is panting, sweating, and Lotor realizes he genuinely doesn’t know the name of what he’s asking for.

“It’s called a cock, darling,” Lotor offers as he pulls at his leaking member, giving it a few strokes before coming closer. He folds Keith’s little legs up, ankles resting on the pillow beside his head. Lotor slides his cock through those wet folds and it makes the little one gasp. “Is this what you wanted?” He teases.

“Yes! Yes! Please, I need your cock in me!”

Lotor groans and begins to push he head inside. Keith screams at the intense pressure, and Lotor pauses to ask if the little one is okay. Keith only nods with his eyes clenched shut, wiggling his hips to get more inside him. Lotor pushes further with a growl, and Keith squirts when the head pops inside.

The larger Galra continues to push while the little one squirms in a mixture of delight and discomfort. “Stars, Keith. Your little pussy’s squeezing me so tight, such a good boy.”

Keith keens at the praise. “I feel so good, Daddy, feel _so full_.”

“Still have a lot left to go, sweetling. But we can stop if you feel—”

“No! More!” The boy screams, desperate.

Lotor smiles at that, gently fucking his hips back and forth, pushing in a little deeper each time.  
“You’re doing so good, Keith. Taking me so well in your sweet little cunt— _ngh_ —so good for me—“

Keith is whining, crying out for his Daddy over and over again, cumming again when Lotor bottoms out, his big eyes rolling back in his head.

Lotor pulls back out slowly before sinking back into the half-human again. He’s completely in awe of the boy; torn between looking at where his massive cock sinks into his too-tiny hole, the bulge in the boy’s stomach, or his sweet innocent face drunk on the dirtiest kind of pleasure. Lotor slowly fucks into the little one, gently at first, then slowly picking up speed, careful not the hurt the boy. Each thrust in gets a gentle _unh_ punched out of Keith.

Keith cums again when Lotor does, kicking his little legs, hips twitching, drool rolling out of his mouth. Lotor releases deep inside the boy, pulling out quickly as he feels his knot begin to form, spraying the rest over Keith’s naked, quivering torso. Lotor rolls off of him, holding himself up on an elbow, breathing heavily and looking down at Keith. The little one happily runs his fingers through the mess, drawing patterns and sighing happily, giggling a little. He pops a dirty finger into his mouth out of curiosity and sucks it clean, moaning at the taste.

"Thank you, Daddy."

\------------------------------

The rest of that particular heat went similarly, Keith begging for Lotor’s cock and crying in pleasure when he gets it, his sensitive body cumming easily over and over from touches to his softest places. When they weren’t fucking, Lotor hand-fed Keith. When Keith was done eating, he simply sucked on his Daddy’s fingers contentedly until the next wave of heat found him.

Towards the end of Keith’s heat, when he was more lucid, he once again pawed gently at Lotor’s erection. “Can I—um—” He started.

“It can wait until the next wave, kit.” Lotor said, stroking along Keith’s spine. They were reclined against the head of the bed, Keith tucked tightly under Lotor’s arm.

The boy scooched down to rest his head on the Emperor’s thigh, fingers gently stroking along the large member. “But I want—uh—you just smell so good and I—” He smacked his lips.

Lotor gulped, but spread his legs a little wider. Denying him was already near impossible, and when he smelled _so good_ — “Whatever you’d like, kit.”

Keith immediately brightened and scrambled to crawl between Lotor’s legs. He ran both of his little hands over his now leaking erection. He licked up some precum from a finger before diving to get it directly from the source. The boy gently nursed from Lotor’s cock for a moment before pulling himself away to give tiny kisses and kitten licks up his shaft, circling his tongue around the seam of the head.

Lotor threads his fingers in Keith’s hair as the boy looks up at him and once again seals his lips over the slit and suckles. One of his tiny hands stroking over the shaft, the other cupping one of his large balls. “That feels so good, darling. You’re doing so good for me.”

The boy makes a happy _mmnh_ sound with every bit of precum that he pulls into his mouth. It’s those vibrations that eventually send Lotor over the edge with a groan, tightening his grip on those deep purple strands. As soon as he feels Keith can’t manage the sheer volume of cum he’s unloading into his little mouth, he pulls the boy off and strokes himself through the rest of his orgasm, spraying the boy’s face in the process. 

Lotor’s member gives a twitch in an attempt to get hard again at the sight of Keith’s face. He’s covered in white; it’s all over his face, his neck, chest, even in his hair. But he looks so pleased. He licks his lips for any cum remaining on them, humming happily at the taste before attempting to gather the rest onto his small fingers and pop them into his mouth to slurp up the rest. Lotor helps, scooping up stray bits with two fingers and allowing the boy to suck on them; grabbing the rest of his hand and bobbing his head slightly, taking those fingers in deeper than they had any business being.

By the time Keith’s heat is fully over, the boy is more happy and at peace than Lotor’s ever seen him. And while all Lotor wants is to see the boy happy, he can’t help but feel a gnawing guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't ask how Keith seemingly has access to the internet and, like, googled sex questions but doesn't know the word cock. just play along
> 
> also, no idea if i wanna take this in an mpreg direction or?? i ~kinda~ have an idea for another fic that would be keitor and mpreg so i dont wanna like. be repetitive but idk. if you have thoughts i would like them


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is desperate, Lotor has a galaxy brain moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen. no matter what, in all universes, accross every reality, Keith is a slut. theres literally no way around it, its a fact of life. the sky is blue, water is wet, keith wants cum for every meal its just how it is

It was normal for Galran parents to help their children during heat or rut. But it’s not supposed to be pleasurable. It’s only meant to manage the symptoms of the event until they find a mate themselves. He wasn’t meant to look forward to Keith’s next heat. He couldn’t help the burning want he had for the boy after having gotten a taste.

And similarly, children were not meant to be so…lewd. Biologically speaking, Keith should not have eagerly wanted to orally service his caretaker; something completely unrelated to easing the symptoms of his heat. That was something that lovers did, something that mates did.

Ugh, the thought of being mates with Keith made his cock twitch. It had been a few movements since Keith’s heat, and Lotor had just woken up for the morning with Keith still sleeping peacefully at his side, arms tightly holding onto Lotor’s arm.

The larger man kicked himself for his thoughts; it didn’t matter that he’d long given up on finding a mate because of his age and status and as a result had been painfully lonely for centuries. Keith was, for all intents and purposes, his child. It simply wasn’t appropriate—

Keith stirred in his sleep, possibly smelling Lotor’s distress and arousal. He rubbed his face against his father’s bicep and shifted his hips to press into Lotor’s side. The Emperor startled when he felt the boy’s hardness press into him, gently rocking.

“Keith, Keith, darling—” Lotor gently shook the boy’s shoulder in a desperate attempt to free himself of temptation.

Keith stirs and stops moving his hips, blinking his big eyes up at Lotor. “Mnh, g’morning Daddy.”

Lotor pets Keith’s hair as he tries to calm his breathing. “Morning, love.” He allows his eyes to fall closed once again. “I was thinking that today we cou—Keith? What are you doing?”

The boy had crawled under the blankets and had begun to pull Lotor’s erection out of his pants. He threw off the blanket to see that Keith had wrangled it free and was about to put his mouth on it, but froze when he saw Lotor’s face.

“I—uh—I just thought you needed… help?” The look of Keith’s sweet innocent face, unsure and flushed, just centimeters away from his cock had Lotor’s head reeling.

He gently pushed Keith away, put himself back in his pants and moved to get up. “That won’t be necessary, little one.”

Keith sat back up on his knees, brows furrowed. “But you liked it last time—”

Lotor clears his throat. “That’s true. But I just don’t think it’s appropriate right now.”

Keith turned to watch Lotor as he dressed himself for the day. “Uh, when will it be appropriate?”

“We’ll discuss this later.” Lotor stated, trying his best to be firm. “Finish up yesterday’s lesson before I’m back, please.” He moved toward the door to leave for the day.

Keith scrambled out of bed. “Wait! I thought you said you were gonna take me with today.” His eyes were big and pleading.

Lotor’s heart broke. “I can’t trust you not to be a distraction right now. Maybe tomorrow if you behave.”

Keith grabbed onto his wrist. “But Daddy—”

Lotor gritted his teeth and gently extracted the boy’s hand. “Maybe tomorrow. Now, finish your lesson, darling.” He slipped out of the room before he could hear any more protests.

\---------------------

The day went terribly. Lotor could barely pay attention to anything, too worried about Keith back in their room. Had he been too strict? The last thing he wanted was Keith to feel unloved or rejected, but he panicked and didn’t know what to do—

When the door to their quarters slid open, all thought fell from his mind.

Keith was naked on their bed, straddling his plush toy he’d brought with him decapheobs ago, rutting his little hips into it furiously, desperately trying to get himself off.

Keith turns at the sound of the door and gives Lotor a dopey smile, not stopping his movements. “Oh. Hi, Daddy.”

Lotor rushes to the bed and sits on the edge, watching with wide eyes. The stuffed toy –a hippo is what it’s called, he’d learned— is caked in cum, he’ll have to have it cleaned later. “Keith are you—you’re not in heat again already? You don’t smell—”

“No, Daddy. I’ve just been so— _ngh_ —and you wouldn’t play with me—”

“Keith, it’s not appropriate for us to be together outside of your heats.” Lotor said, trying to remain calm when he had a beautiful Omega fully aroused right in front of him who smelled like an absolute dream.

The boy stopped his movements. “Says _who?_ ”

Lotor paused.

Who— who was it that decided these things?

In all of Lotor’s anxiety to be good to Keith, he had been valuing the norms put in place by the Galran leaders before him. But those norms shouldn’t matter if abiding by them hurt his precious boy.

This was no longer his father’s empire. Lotor, the true ruler of the Galra, decided what was appropriate. If he wanted fuck his perfect little Omegan son in the throne room in front of the entire universe, literally no one other than Keith could stop him. The only thing truly wrong was denying his darling what he needed.

Lotor sighed looked back up at Keith and brought a hand up to cup the boy’s cheek. The little one leaned into it, eyelids fluttering.

“Perhaps I have been… a bit neglectful.” Lotor said. Keith made a pouty face and nodded. “I thought denying you was the right thing to do, but now I see my baby boy needs attention.”

Lotor ran a thumb along Keith’s lips, and the boy opened his mouth and pulled the digit inside.

“Daddy— "He whined.

Lotor quickly stripped himself and then pulled Keith off of the plush toy and held him against his chest. “Shh, love. Daddy’s here now.”

He lays Keith on his back and scoots down, giving little kisses in a line down until he pulls his half-hard member into his mouth. It’s quite small, adorable really, and Lotor is able to pull the whole thing into his mouth easily. Keith is so desperate and sensitive that he’s already on the edge, legs kicking and fingers twisting in the sheets. All Lotor has to do is dig his tongue into his slit and roll his tiny ballsack between a thumb and forefinger and the boy is spilling into his mouth with a sob.

Lotor hums and swallows the tiny spurt of cum before pulling off. “Mm, good boy.”

Keith is still laying back on the bed, arms resting above his head, chest rising and falling rapidly. Lotor reaches a hand down to run his fingers through his sweaty hair. “Does that feel better, baby?”

Keith whines and kicks his legs weakly, nodding. Lotor lays down beside Keith, pulling the boy into him and kissing the top of his head, humming a soothing tune. When the little one comes back to himself, he wiggles out of Lotor’s arms and slides down, taking the older man’s leaking cock into his tiny hands. “Now you.”

Keith gives little kisses to the shaft, little fingers maneuvering it so that he can get his little tongue all over. Lotor moves to sit up and widen his legs, threading a hand through Keith’s hair.

Both of them let out a groan when Keith wrapped his lips around the head. Lotor is still in awe of how much this boy seemingly loves having his cock in his mouth.

“Doing so good, little one. So good for Daddy.” Lotor says as he smooths Keith’s hair out of his face to get a good look at his boy. The boy, spurred on by the praise, attempts to push himself further down onto his cock, choking himself a little.

Lotor grabs his hair and hauls him off, Keith whining when he’s separated from his treat. “Be careful, darling. Don’t hurt yourself.”

Keith wiggles in Lotor’s hold, flushed and gasping for air. “But you taste so good, Daddy—I want—I want more—”

Lotor tsks, stroking himself slowly with his other hand. “You’re insatiable,” he hums, taking takes a moment to admire how large his cock is in comparison to Keith’s face; gently smacking it to either of his cheeks and tracing the leaking head over Keith’s lips, who tries his best to get a few licks in.

“Alright, but be careful.” He loosens his hold on Keith and the boy dives down to gorge himself again. “Easy, easy, relax your jaw— _ngh_ —that’s it—”

Keith, like with any other skill, was a natural at sucking cock. He was determined to get the member as deep into his throat as possible, tiny hands stroking over what he couldn’t reach yet. He knew just how to flick his tongue to make Lotor curl his toes, knew when to break his eye contact to let his eyes roll back into his head and moan. The boy eagerly bobs his head up and down, slightly lower each time, forcing a muffled _glurk glurk glurk_ sound from his throat. Lotor felt himself start to come undone at the sight of drool escaping the corners of his boy’s mouth.

“Darling, I’m—”

Keith immediately pulled off with a gasp and began furiously stroking his Daddy’s cock with two hands; the head pointed at his face, eyes closed, mouth wide open and tongue out. A string of drool still connected the head to the boy’s tongue.

Lotor came with a groan, the sight of his cum painting his boy’s face extending his orgasm. A little bit got into his mouth, but most landed all over the rest of his face.

Keith moved to start scooping the rest of the cum on his face into his mouth, but Lotor stopped him. “Here, sweetling, let me help.”

Lotor cupped the back of Keith’s head, leaned down and began to lick the stray bits of cup from his baby’s face, then giving the boy a sloppy kiss, feeding his cum to his darling boy, who moaned happily at the gesture.

They continued their filthy kiss for long enough that Lotor had to pick Keith up to ease the discomfort in his back from leaning over. It wasn’t until Keith began to hump against where was pressed against Lotor that the Emperor realized that they had both grown hard again.

The little one pulled away first, lips swollen and wet, and lowered himself so that he could rub his sopping wet folds on Lotor’s naked thigh.

“Want your cock in me, Daddy.” The way Keith blinked his big beautiful eyes up at him made Lotor wonder distantly who was really in charge, here.

“Oh?” Lotor teased, running a hand through the boy’s dark hair. He looked wrecked; lips swollen, flushed all the way down his chest, breathing heavily. Even though he’d personally cleaned the boy’s face of his cum, there were still some bits of it in his hair. He looked like nothing more than a desperate whore; something that would make any other father feel panicked and disgusted. But Keith was Lotor’s desperate whore, and the thought only excited him.

Keith hummed a _mmhmm_ , continuing to rock against Lotor’s thigh.

Lotor chuckled. “How did I manage to raise such a slut?”

Keith moaned at the name, humping against his Daddy’s leg faster in his excitement. He grabbed the boy’s hips, controlling the speed of the boy’s grind himself. “You like that?” He teased. “You like being Daddy’s slut?”

“Yes, _yes_ , all yours—”

 _All mine_. The thought made Lotor burn even hotter, tightening his grip on the little one’s hips and flipping them in one swift motion; Keith landing with an _oof_ on his back as Lotor hovered over him.

He sits back on his haunches and hikes Keith up by the hips to bury his face in his wet folds; he’d been craving the taste of his boy’s pussy since his heat and he’s finally gotten his fix. Keith his hanging fully upside down, twisting his hands into the sheets underneath him, moaning his pleasure as his Daddy worms his tongue into him.

Keith cums twice like that, his own cum squirting partially into his mouth from gravity. He’s dizzy from the pleasure and from all the blood in his head when Lotor finally deems him loose enough for what they both really want.

Keith is laid back down on his back, knees spread and pushed up to his shoulders. He’s sweaty, chest heaving, his dark hair is a halo around his face. Lotor strokes his cock as he takes steps on his knees to press against him.

He smacks the head against the boy’s hole. Even though Keith is just as desperate as he was the last time they were together like this, knowing that he’s fully lucid in this moment makes Lotor all the more excited.

“Please Daddy, pleasepleaseplease—”

Lotor plays with the boy’s folds with the head of his cock some more before finally pushing in.

Keith _screams,_ followed by a continuous stream of _yesyesyesyesyes—_ as Lotor pushes in deeper and deeper. The boy isn’t in heat anymore, and even though he’s almost comically wet, he’s still somehow tighter than their last time together.

Lotor doesn’t hold back, as soon as he bottoms out he starts drilling into Keith at a fast pace. The wet smacking sound of their hips meeting fills the room, along with the rapid _uh uh uh_ s forced out of Keith with every thrust.

Keith grabs onto Lotor’s arms as he cums, squealing in overwhelmed delight. Lotor falls over the edge himself soon after, his knot swelling in turn, this time he doesn’t bother to pull out.

“I wanna be like this with you forever, Daddy.” Keith slurs as he comes down. “Wanna be yours forever.”

_Mine._

The thought makes the Emperor’s knot throb where it’s lodged inside of Keith, unloading cum into his boy. Lotor growls and before he can stop himself he leans down and sinks his teeth into his child’s scent gland. The boy screams once more and squirts his pleasure again before having fully recovered from his last orgasm.

Lotor knows that he should feel guilty, should be kicking himself for acting so impulsively. But the knowledge that Keith is marked as his forever, combined with the sight of the boy’s belly beginning to subtly bloat with cum, he feels more content than he ever has before. His mate is safe and sated, as he should be.

Lotor shifts them so they are both lying on their sides. He tucks the Keith into his chest and pulls the blankets over them, so that they may fall asleep with Lotor still knotted inside his boy. The Emperor kisses the top of Keith’s head and runs a hand up and down his spine. “You’re all mine now, darling. My prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats it! (for now, maybe, idk)  
> ty for reading! i love you, be safe


End file.
